Es San Valentín, Ryusaki
by otk.chn
Summary: Es San Valentín y Ryoma está haciendo cosas por Sakuno que ella jamás imagino, sí hasta la llevado a una cita. Está en verdad sorpendida. Two-shot...LEMMON!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Takeshi Konomi es el dueño de lo que reconocéis, contenido...mío.

* * *

** Es San Valentín, Ryusaki**

_Capitulo 1_

* * *

Punto y Partido para Miyuki-

Ryusaki estaba tirada en el suelo, su falda y medias rasgadas, sus trenzas desechas, el sudor recorriendo su rostro, y la decepción de su capitana al ver el partido.

No solo perdía contra ella, también perdía su última oportunidad para ser titular del Seigaku femenino; su último _jodido _año en la secundaria, y se quedaría en las bancas como suplente.

-Voy yo- Ryoma detuve a Ryusaki sensei, y fue él quien entro en la cancha.

-Ryo…Ryoma-k…-kun, en verdad…en verdad lo siento- Lágrimas se confundían con sudor, sus ojos cerrados demostraban cansancio y tristeza, debilidad.

-Vamos- La tomó en sus brazos e intento no hacer fricción en la rodilla lacerada.

Tomó las solapas de la chaqueta masculina y se aferró tanto a ella como su poca fuerza le permitía, lloraba porque él la entrenaba, lloraba porque perdía su puesto, lloraba porque lo desilusionaba y ya no podría ser su igual.

Depositó con cuidado en una de las bancas el cuerpo famélico y delicado, se inclinó frente a ella, y limpió lo que pudo de llanto con sus dedos.

-No es solo el entrenamiento, es el esfuerzo, el tiempo en que dures manejar bien el juego- Levantaron la mirada al tiempo, mirándose directamente a los ojos. Ryoma frunció el entrecejo.

* * *

Desde que habían empezado con los entrenamientos Ryusaki demostraba cierta afinidad por mejorar… pero su destreza no podía compararse de repente con la de su capitana, era imposible ganarle a alguien que jugaba desde los 5 años, y Ryusaki a penas lo practicaba desde los 12.

* * *

-Apenas entraste al equipo- Luego sonrió, sus actitudes cambiaban muy a menudo.-Piensas muy en grande, _Sakuno_- Guió su dedo índice hasta la pequeña frente y la empujo suave.

Sakuno sonrió ante esto, Ryoma casi nunca hablaba, cuando lo hacía, o la _cagaba, _o hacia que se le subiera el animo, es más, no era solo el hecho de hablarle, era el hecho de llamarla por su nombre, lo decía con un tono divertido y a la vez tranquilo, era una combinación extraña que solo salía a relucir cuando estaban solos.

Gracias…Ryoma-kun- Sakuno bajó su mirada apenada, notando como su rodilla comenzaba a sangrar notablemente. Abrió sus ojos sorprendida y preocupada.

Ten- El oji-ámbar le lanzó el botiquín- Mañana tenemos práctica.

* * *

-Flexiona un poco más las rodillas- Sakuno intentó hacerlo y apareció una mueca de dolor en su cara.-Mmm, iré por unas sodas.

Después de unas cuantas horas de prácticas por fin Ryoma la dejaba descansar. Tomó su mochila y la bajó al suelo para sentarse en la banca, sacó su celular para mirar la hora…Y oh sorpresa! las 11 am, pero de un 14 de febrero, aquella fecha tan especial para cientos de mujeres (se incluía) y que hasta ese momento había olvidado.

En estas fechas acostumbraba cocinar chocolates para sus amigos y conocidos, en especial para Ryoma, que había sido de gran ayuda los últimos años para su mejoría en el tenis.

-Aquí tienes- Ryoma lanzó la soda a su regazo.

-Ryoma-kun- Levantó la mirada.- Hoy es San Valentín- Ryoma puso cara de interrogación.

-Nee Ryoma-kun…yo…yo siempre…hago chocolates… ¿Recuerdas?-

- Si…ya-

-¿Quieres…quieres que te haga…al…algunos?- Sus sonrojos no eran ya tan frecuentes, pero cuando se sonrojaba el color escarlata brillaba en sus mejillas demasiado notable. También sus conversaciones con Ryoma eran más…fluidas, pero siempre y cuando no se entrara en un tema que no fuese el tenis, o el colegio.

Ryoma sonrió macabramente, le encantaba la sensación de desconcierto que emanaba de su ser cuando Ryusaki hacia esa clase de gestos.

Fruncía los labios cuando él la ponía nerviosa… era una especie de excitación que bajaba desde la base de su cuello, por toda su espalda, se regodeaba en las acciones de la pelirroja. – Hai-

* * *

-Pásame el molde-

-Mmm- Se lo pasó.

-El azúcar esta-

-Mmm…ya la vi- La miró mal, se suponía que el chocolate lo hacia ella, no él.

-Gomen- Ryoma a veces se quejaba de cosas muy tontas.- Falta poco, solo debe endurecerse.

-Al fin- Rodaron los ojos al tiempo, una en desesperación, otro en impaciencia.

-Toma…Feliz San Valentín Ryoma-kun-

-Gracias- Dijo Ryoma con la boca llena de chocolate…relleno de jarabe de chocolate caliente- Delicious.

-¿Que hacemos en la noche?- Preguntó de la nada Echizen.

-¿Ah?- Sakuno ya no comía, la sorpresa no la dejaba mover su boca.

-No lo repetiré- Ryoma desvió su mirada. Sakuno ladeó su cabeza y tragó.

-No lo sé Ryoma-kun- Sonrió tímidamente- Haremos…podemos hacer…hacer lo que tu…tu desees.

-Bien, iremos a la feria.

* * *

Las luces iluminaban tanto la calle, que se podría traslucir hasta la ropa interior de las mujeres que no llevaban el tradicional kimono, era un agrado tener todo un armario lleno de estos en su casa, porque sino estaría en medio de una gran vergüenza frente a Ryoma.

Habían llegado a la feria desde el atardecer, y después de dos horas le parecía increíble que no hubiesen recorrido todo de una vez. Paraban en cada vuelta, compraban souvenirs y dulces.

Participaban en las rifas, y por extraño (aun más extraño que ir a la feria) Ryoma parecía disfrutar de jugar en los puestos a cambio de regalos.

Unas cuantas horas más, y sus brazos ya no podían con el peso, es más, le pediría Ryoma que la ayudase a cargar con los dulces y los _pequeños _animales de felpa, pero él iba aun más cargado que ella.

-Vamos a mi casa, mi padre y yo te llevamos en auto-

-Hai-

* * *

Bien, el padre de Ryoma no estaba en la casa, su madre seguía de viaje, Nanako debía estar con su novio… Una opción bastante responsable era quedarse allí en casa Echizen, no solo porque era medianoche, también porque ninguno de los dos tenía permiso de conducción.

-Sube- Llamó a Ryusaki desde la escalera.

Es incomodo cuando el silencio se imparte por la distancia…Ryoma había permitido que Sakuno estuviese en su cama, con él y Karupin, el hecho de estar así viendo la televisión era incomodo, simplemente porque nunca compartían más que un almuerzo o una practica, en algunos casos un consejo.

-Gracias…por lo…por lo de hoy- Sakuno acarició a Karupin.- Fue…estupendo.

-No importa- Sakuno se acerca a él, porque siempre ha querido agradecerle de una manera más cariñosa, Ryoma no se ha negado a la cercanía.

-Siempre…-Su aliento roza la mejilla del Echizen, y la sensación de excitación que siente cada vez que ella tiene esa clase de actitudes tímidas con él se incremente, y ya no solo recorre su espalda, ahora se concentra en todo su cuerpo, pero sobretodo se arrincona un leve cosquilleo sobre sus labios. Tiene ganas de tomarla y hacerle cosas que nunca antes si quiera se ha imaginado, pero se contiene, tiene que ir un poco más lento si no quiere atemorizarla.- Siempre eres bueno conmigo…_Ryoma-kun_- Gime su nombre cerca de la oreja masculina, él ha acariciado su cintura por debajo de la ropa, y hasta el momento en que la retira suave y lento, se pregunta como es posible la facilidad con que le mete mano cuando tiene puesto un elegante kimono.

El cosquilleo en sus labios no es más cosquilleo, se vuelve más fuerte y parecen corrientes de electricidad, de necesidad, necesidad de calor, de fricción. Esos labios carmín se ven mucho más apetitosos ahora que estás mirándola, ha girado su rostro y puede ver el rostro adormecido de Sakuno. "_Deben ser las sensaciones que le provoca, cuando la toca, la roza, si quiera la mira"._

-Ryoma- Dice él, quiere que lo llame sin formalismos, sin tanto respeto y con más confianza, estando tan cerca no tiene ni el derecho ni el deber de llamarlo con formalismos. Entonces sus labios recorren desde la mandíbula hasta su lóbulo derecho. Acariciándola, extasiándola.

-_Ryoma-k…- _No alcanza a terminar cuando siente un leve mordisco en su cuello, es una advertencia, cada "_Ryoma-kun"_ será un beso, una caricia, éxtasis, ó mordisco, todos terminarán en un gemido de placer. –_Ryoma._

-¿Sí?-

-_Ryoma…-_ Ella roza sus labios con la comisura de los de él. – _Bésame._

_-_Gime- Junta sus labios con los de ella, y el roce no es más roce, y la poca fuerza se vuelve fuerza entera, el día anterior estaba deprimida, en la mañana exhausta, ahora es de noche, y después de ir a la feria se están besando en su cama. Y su petición se cumple, porque el cumplió la petición de ella. Mientras muerde su labio superior la escucha gemir con fuerza intentando susurrar. Abre sus labios y es ella quien se adelanta introduciendo su lengua, rozando sus dientes y su paladar.

Todos los nervios de su boca se juntan y es él quien ahora gime.

-Toda tuya…Ryoma-kun- Y la muerde de nuevo porque no cumple su primera petición.

Ésta vez la hará suya, está seguro de que su padre se demorará.

* * *

Nee... mi primer Two-shot!!!

Continuará.


	2. Chapter 2

Hola!!! Primero que nada, disculparme por la tardanza, el capitulo estaba a la mitad y me habian dejado muchos trabajos del colegio y de paga xD  
Lamento igual traerselos hasta ahora. Pero ya ven, el lemmon es el más dificil de escribir.

Sin más...a leer el ultimo cap. xD del two-shot!!!

**Disclaimer**: Takeshi Konomi es el dueño de lo que reconocéis, contenido...mío.

* * *

** Es San Valentín, Ryusaki**

_Capitulo 2_

* * *

_…Todos los nervios de su boca se juntan y es él quien ahora gime._

_-Toda tuya…Ryoma-kun- Y la muerde de nuevo porque no cumple su primera petición._

_Ésta vez la hará suya, está seguro de que su padre se demorará…_

_

* * *

_  
Ahora Sakuno se encuentra tendida en la cama, debajo de Ryoma y él no puede evitar sentirse más ansioso, ella se le ha ofrecido, es tomar ambrosia prohibida e intentar que no se acabe de un solo sorbo.

Tiene cuidado por donde va, conoce el cuerpo de la pelirroja y la hace sentir corrientes de calor por allí, en los lugares donde toca, como el contorno de sus senos, los tantea con los dedos y no los siente pequeños, caben perfectamente en sus manos y su mente se permite imaginarla sin ropa. No es perversión, se repite, es solo el deseo de conocerla desnuda en todo su esplendor, se la imagina tan bella como lo es en realidad.

Los besos húmedos recorren el espacio desnudo de su cuello y deja marcas, los gemidos incrementan cuando se acerca a la línea de la mandíbula o siquiera roza su clavícula, le ha encontrado dos puntos débiles en tan solo 5 minutos.

Se acerca trepando por todo el esplendor del cuerpo femenino y sus cuerpos se rozan tan directamente que la sensación causa que Sakuno se retuerza en el escaso espacio que el cuerpo de Ryoma se lo permite.

Demanda que abra los ojos y sin esperar le come la boca con los dientes y su lengua recorre toda su cavidad. Ella permite que su cabeza piense después de tanta inactividad y lo que se le viene a lamente moja demasiado su entrepierna. Gime, y Ryoma sonríe, _logrará pervertirla, _se dice.

Quita el kimono de su camino y no sabe con que maestría lo hace, Ryusaki ha cometido un gran error yéndose sin sostén a aquella feria. Las ansias de morder allí no se hacen tiempo y ya tiene sus redondos senos en su boca. Ese pequeño montículo que se endurece con cada caricia se le antoja a frutos rojos y está caliente así como todo su cuerpo. Solo ha rozado con su lengua el pequeño sonrosado pezón y alcanza a sentir el corazón acelerado de su compañera, con tanta emoción se pregunta si el de él estará igual.

Toma uno de los senos con la mano acariciándolo mientras su boca va saboreando el hundido ombligo de su dueña, hunde su lengua allí, y los gemidos no se hacen esperar, se quedará ronca para la mañana siguiente, _garantizado._

Cuando llega al vientre encuentra algo tan llamativo que lo desorienta, y con una sonrisa burlona alza su cabeza hasta observar a una Ryusaki excitada de pies a cabeza.

-¿_Encaje?- _Se ha sonrojado mucho más y ha cerrado un poco las piernas apretando a Ryoma contra su entrepierna sin quererlo. Ha sentido tanto éxtasis con esa acción que le da vergüenza volverlo a hacer, esta desesperada por culminar de una vez, y aunque no sabe lo que es el sexo quiere sentir a Ryoma por completo.

Ryoma toma las bragas de encaje con sus dientes, bajándolos y presionando cuanto más puede, y cuando ya no esconden mas su sexo los rompe con sus manos; necesita desesperarla aun más para poder tomarla como desea. Aunque su erección le este matando en el pantalón.

Baja por sus delicadas y delgadas piernas lamiendo y colorando la piel con cada caricia de sus labios, las marcas no se harán esperar. El problema es que Ryusaki está tan húmeda que las caras interiores de sus muslos guardan el secreto sabor de ella y le gusta tanto que se acerca a su sexo completamente expuesto.

La lengua recorre lánguida toda la extensión de sensible piel y Ryusaki ya no gime, grita su nombre y se le arque a la espalda de placer. Con la poca fuerza que tiene aleja un poco a Ryoma y hala de su camisa para quitársela. No están en ventaja aún, se arrodilla frente a él y quitando el pudor de su cuerpo le besa el cuello tan húmedo y apasionadamente que él no se cuenta de cuando ha empezado a gemir para terminar en tan solo bóxers.

Cuando ella mira hacia abajo y encuentra tan bien moldeada su erección recuerda que ella no es así y asustada lo mira a los ojos, intenta disculparse pero no le dan tiempo porque entre sus piernas se ha introducido una mano y hace cosas tan extrañamente alucinantes que se queda muda, se aferra a la espalda de su amante y se deja hacer.

Se recuestan y esta vez la lengua masculina ha llegado tan lejos que siente que va a explotar desde dentro, el calor estallara de su boca y lo hará en un doloroso grito de placer, son las maravillas del sexo lo que le asombran a Ryoma. Sakuno nunca ha sido tan excitantemente ruidosa y escandalosa.

Quiere entrar en ella ahora y sabe que es el mejor momento, mientras ella se corre frente a sus ojos él aparta de su cuerpo la ropa restante y tomándola posesivamente de las caderas se introduce en ella. No quiere hacerle daño, de las pocas cosas que le ha escuchado a su padre es que a las mujeres suelen sentir dolor durante su primera vez… Ryusaki no es la excepción, en un momento su cuerpo convulsionaba de placer y gemía con gozo, ahora que la ve ella se contrae hacia el y una expresión de dolor se sitúa en su rostro. Se acerca a su boca y susurra una disculpa, ella abre sus ojos y lo que ve lo mata, ve una niña asustada con sus ojos llorosos y una expresión de dolor con mezcla de cariño que nunca antes ha visto ni en ella ni en otra mujer. Y no es que conozca a muchas, pero si ha hecho llorar a bastantes.

Ella se alza hasta él y le besa la mejilla, no quiere sentirse ruin, pero no sabe si continuar o no.

-Aishiteru, Ryoma-kun- Joder, ésta mujer lo va a volver loco. En ese momento recuerda el acuerdo de las formalidades y no le queda más remedio que besarla y acunarse entre sus piernas todavía dentro de ella.

Su cuerpo se mueve lento mientras ella se acostumbra a tenerlo dentro. Tan dentro que la hace sentir un punzante dolor y ya no hay rastro del dolor que una vez sintió, ata sus piernas en la cintura de él y al recostar de nuevo su cabeza en la mullida cama su cabello se esparce.

El vaivén de sus cuerpos es tan excitante que Ryoma no evita el mirar el cuerpo de su compañera mientras se contraen, no es rápido, no aun. Quiere dejarla con ganas de más, quiere que se sienta tan excitada como él lo está, desea saciar las ganas de los dos, y quiere dejar una marca tan grande en su vida para que tenga la necesidad de repetirlo, quiere que ella sea de él, y él de ella.

Nunca le han gustado las personas pero ella es diferente y le gusta, así que impulsa su cuerpo con más fuerza hacia ella y se entra todo lo que su cuerpo le permite, siente caliente y estrecho, los dos sienten placer, y la necesidad incrementa con las embestidas, entra y sale en una fracción de segundo y se lleva consigo todo su ser.

Ella es frágil, pero sorprendentemente no se queja de la fuerza ente cada empuje de su cuerpo. Las manos le arden de tan duro que la retiene contra si, y el peso del placer y el sudor en su cuerpo aun no son las suficientes para terminar.

En el cuerpo de ella siente como la vez anterior, primero toda la sangre que se agolpaba en sus mejilla y la energía de sus gritos y gemidos se concentra en su vientre, a medida que sube la velocidad de la diversión su espalda se arquea, y con el paso de las partículas de sudor por su frente siente que pronto todo saldrá de su ser.

Su sexo se contrae alrededor del sexo de Ryoma y los gritos no se hacen esperar.

Ryoma no puede más, el tacto con las contracciones de su cavidad hacen que sienta demasiado placer concentrado en su miembro y el ver y oír a Sakuno durante el orgasmo hacen que el se corra dentro, todo su ser concentrado en compañía del sudor y el orgasmo en la cavidad femenina.

Se siente desfallecer, pero la noche es joven y quiere disfrutarla con ella.

-Te quiero, Ryusaki- No está seguro de que la ama, pero ya es una parte muy importante dentro de su ser. Y ella lo entiende, para ella es mucho más fácil mostrar sus sentimientos. Por eso le sonríe y deja que se recueste en su regazo.

Ryusaki ha logrado que él se preocupe por alguien más.  
Ella le ha hecho literalmente el amor, y él quiere repetirlo esa noche.

Ella se le ha entregado en bandeja de plata, y el lo aprovechará hasta el amanecer.

No es solo un hombre disfrutando de una mujer.  
Es un hombre que se encariño con su compañera de clase y la esta tomando porque quiere compartir muchas más cosas con ella.  
Tienen 16 años y quiere con ella algo más que amistad.

Aunque a la mañana siguiente deba ir a la farmacia… uno nunca sabe…

* * *

Bueno, eso es todo amigos xD..soné como Bugs Bunny...

Espero les haya gustado...

Un Bexo Y Bye


End file.
